The present invention is related to a headband radiophone combination set. In recent years, following improvements the standard of living, the demand for telecommunication is becoming greater. Conventional mobile telephone apparatus is generally comprised of a portable main switching unit with a line-connected hand set connected thereto for receiving or sending signals. Although regular mobile telephone apparatus is portable, the apparatus is are still very heavy and inconvenient to carry for long periods. According to statistics, a person will feel uncomfortable and experience aching of the hands or neck when carrying a mobile telephone apparatus for use more than ten (10) minutes. Further, conventional mobile telephone apparatus cannot be convenientl;y used in noisy places, for example, in public places, machinery plants, retail stores, or any place where a large number of persons are gathered together. It is therefore within the scope of the present invention to provide a headband radiophone for telecommunication within an effective receiving and transmitting range without requiring the person to carry a main switching unit.